1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring and managing the operational stability of a computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Physical computer systems and virtual machines rely upon various types and versions of software applications in order to complete their tasks. These software applications may include operating systems, drivers, firmware, and user applications. New and different software applications may be installed into one of these systems or machines from time to time to alter, maintain or update the software capabilities. Ongoing installation of software makes this a potentially dynamic environment. In fact, software package update managers may be utilized to perform routine software updates.
However, the installation of a software application, including a software update, may lead to a system event that impacts the performance of the system. These system events may be referred to as faults, instabilities, or errors. When a systems management tool detects such a failure or instability in a computer system, the systems management tool is capable of triggering the collection and storage of a log. Administrative personnel may then access the log in order to determine the cause of the problem and attempt to fix the problem.